The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Diervilla sessilifolia and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘LPDC Podaras’. ‘LPDC Podaras’ is a new cultivar of Southern bush honeysuckle grown for use as a landscape plant.
The inventors discovered ‘LPDC Podaras’ in a cultivated area in Ithaca, N.W. in 2005. The new cultivar arose as a naturally occurring branch mutation found on a plant derived from seed of unnamed plants of Diervilla sessilifolia in an outdoor nursery trial bed.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventors using softwood stem cuttings in 2006 in Ithaca, N.Y. The characteristics of ‘LPDC Podaras’ have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.